Detention
by vampyrefaerie524
Summary: What really happened, that night in detention? Movie-verse starting at SS ON HIATUS UP FOR ADOPTION
1. Chapter 1: Detention in the Dark Forest

What happened…

Sum: what really happened in detention first year?

"Nothing, I repeat, nothing, gives a student the right to walk about the school at night. Therefore, as punishment for your actions, fifty points will be taken"

"Fifty!"

"Each. And to ensure it doesn't happen again, all four of you will receive detention"

"Excuse me, professor, perhaps I heard you wrong. I thought you said the _four _of us."

"No, you heard me correctly Mr. Malfoy. You see, honorable as your intentions were, you too were out of bed after hours. You will join your classmates in detention."

Draco felt excited. Maybe this was the chance he had been waiting for to convince Potter to be his friend. Maybe more…

IN THE FOREST

"You see that, that's unicorn blood that is. I found one dead a few weeks ago. Now, this one's been hurt bad by summat. So, it's our job to go and find the poor beast. Ron, Hermione, you come with me."

"Okay" was Ron's sickened, squeaky response.

"And Harry, you go with Malfoy" Harry nodded.

"Okay. Then I get Fang" I demanded.

"Fine. Just so's you know, he's a bloody coward." Fang whined, the stupid bloodhound, did he think whining solved anything?

Walking in the forest, I started complaining (not whining, a Malfoy never whines).

"You wait till my father hears about this! This is servant stuff!"

"If I didn't know better _Draco,_" he sneered, "I'd say you were scared."

"I'm not _scared,_ Potter." an owl hooted in the distance. "Do you hear that? Come on, Fang."

"Scared," I muttered. Suddenly, Fang growled.

"What is it, Fang?" Potter asked, the idiot.

Fang ran, and we followed, seeing a unicorn being devoured by a thing. Harry gasped and clapped a hand to his forehead, and the _thing_ eating the poor unicorn looked up. I recognized the face of Ol' Voldie (as I referred to him in my mind) from my father's descriptions.

"!" I screamed. I turned and started to run, before realizing that I was leaving the one person my father had me sworn to protect.

"Harry, no, _Potter_" I growled, "watch out! Here comes You-Know-Who!" Harry turned around and sent a stunner at the evil, vile thing. It made contact, and Voldie dropped to the ground, his hood falling as we watched.

"It's Professor Quirrell!" Harry exclaimed.

"No duh Potter. He's the only person that's been around _every_ time your scar hurts, is he not?"

"Oh yeah…" idiot.

"Well, I'm" breathe, Draco, "I'm…sorry for what I've done and said to you" I said in a rush.

"If you want to be forgiven Malfoy, then you have to prove your worth."

"And how, exactly, do you think I can prove it?" I asked.

"Well, meet me in the library in a week and I will tell you." He replied. The nerve of that kid! Thinking I couldn't think of my own ideas…


	2. Letters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, nor its characters yadda, yadda, yadda. I probably don't even own the plot. **

"Mr. Malfoy, would you please pay attention. This is an important task. Unless you have mastered it already..." The stupid old bat's tone was commanding,

"No, Professor" I whispered.

"What was that, Mr. Malfoy?"

"No, Professor McGonagall"

"That's what I thought. Report to Mr. Filch for detention tonight. That will be all." Great, now I have to cancel my meeting with Pot-Harry. I said Harry.

Later…

HARRY POV

Whose owl was this? It seemed familiar…

FLASHBACK

"_Mum's next door, buying me an owl, a great big brown and black one with white around the eyes." __he had said. "Father's down the street looking at brooms. I hope he can bend the first-year rule. After all, he is one of the Governors."_

END FLASHBACK

Well, this sure looked like the owl hehad described. I removed the parcel it was carrying. It was a letter.

_Harry,_

_May I call you Harry? I regret to inform you that I have been given detention by McGonagall while you were in the infirmary. It has been scheduled for tonight, at the time we were supposed to meet. Is it okay if I reschedule for tomorrow?_

_Sincerely,_

_Dragon_

I quickly penned a reply.

_Dragon, _

_Yes, you may call me Harry, but we should continue to use false names. Call me Phoenix. Too many people think of me as the Boy-Who-Lived, and its getting tiring. I will meet you tomorrow at the scheduled time and place._

_Sincerely, _

_Phoenix._

I returned the letter to his owl and told it to give it to him after lunch. Time will only tell if he will trust me.


	3. AN Sorry Guys!

Hi, everyone!

Sorry I haven't updated this recently, but I had finals to suffer through and study for. I have decided that I am going to be putting Detention on hiatus and up for adoption, and taking some time to edit A New Life. There are some major plot holes that I need to fix. I promise that I'm not going to take it down, just fix it chapter by chapter, as well as upping the rating a bit.

Thanks!

Vampyrefaerie524


End file.
